


Arrow Pierced Hearts

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is born with a tattoo. The tattoo represents their soulmate. When they meet their soulmate, the tattoo that represents them, also appears. Glenn's family has a history of getting their tattoo's late, so when a mysterious tattoo appears out of the blue, who's could it be?</p><p> </p><p>Or A new tattoo appears and Glenn is really really clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow Pierced Hearts

Glenn was always confused about the three-inch long arrow tattooed on his wrist. He knew that whenever he met his soulmate, the tattoo that his soulmate had would appear too. Apparently the symbols represented something about your soulmate, kind of described them in a way, As a child, Glenn and his sisters joked that his soulmate was Cupid or something, but now it was so confusing. 

It would be so much easier if you had matching tattoos. But apparently Mother Nature thought that was _too_ easy. So here Glenn was, confused as hell, trying to figure out when the hell three little hearts appeared on his wrist, and who the hell had his?

It had shown up while at the CDC when he had his hangover, which meant it had to be someone in his group. Because his family had a history of taking a little longer than normal to get their second tattoo. But who the hell was his soulmate? He had initially thought he was hallucinating, but after the chaos of almost being blown up, it was still there.

"Look who got their second tattoo," Andrea grinned, looking at Glenn's wrist carefully and pairing it to Lori's four-leaf clover and gun. 

"So, who is it?" Lori asked, wiggling her eyebrows,"Is it Daryl?"

"What? No!" Glenn's eyes shot wide open,"At least ... I uh...I don't think so."

"You don't know?" Glenn shook his head at Andrea's shocked question.

"Don't worry. We'll keep a look out for you." Lori patted him on the back.

And then they found the farm, and Glenn found himself up on the RV with Dale, who was flipping through his book full of different tattoo's that he had documented in his years.

"Haven't seen an arrow quite like this one..." Dale finally found an empty page and began putting a black ink on Glenn's tattoo to press to the page. 

"What if my soul mate is a walker?" Glenn blurted out, while Dale pressed the paper to his arm.

"It wouldn't work." Dale shook his head,"Whoever it is, is somewhere in this camp."

"What if it's Merle?"

"He had a tattoo of a gun." 

Glenn shut up and let Dale do what he needed, documenting his tattoo and showing him numerous other ones. After that was done, Glenn was sent down to help Daryl with some errands.

"So uhm..." Glenn gulped, carefully walking behind Daryl,"Uh....."

"What?"

"What's your tattoo?" Glenn finally blurted. 

Daryl didn't reply, if anything he shielded his left wrist from view even more, even though it was covered with a black bandage. Glenn sighed and gave up on the subject. He followed Daryl into an old building, in search of something that the man wouldn't name.

"Hold this." Daryl shoved his crossbow into Glenn's arms and went to look for whatever it was he was searching for.

Glenn leaned against the wall, balancing the heavy weapon and looking at his wrist at the same time,"Who are you...?"

"Got it." Daryl returned with some new arrows and ammunition and stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Glenn turned around to him with confused brown eyes,"You alright?"

Daryl shook his head and ran a shaky hand through his hair, while the other snatched his crossbow from Glenn. He brushed past him without another word.

"Daryl!" Glenn turned and ran after him. The man disappeared around a corner, and Glenn found that he could no longer figure out where he had went. He took a left and wove around that corner. Right into a damn walker.

"Agh!" He fell back on his ass, the walker falling right on top of him. He put his hands around it's neck and pushed it back the best that he could.

An arrow went right through the skull of the walker and went rolling off of him. Glenn blinked up at the person who had just saved his ass. Daryl.

Daryl held out a hand and helped him up, and Glenn half expected to get hit. But Daryl held onto his hand, causing Glenn to look down and...oh.

Daryl's wrist had been unbandaged, revealing a three-inch long arrow and three little hearts. 

"You're-you're-" Glenn looked up at Daryl in shock.

"Yeah..."

* * *

 

"Merle always made fun of them." He finally said, while they were sitting outside of Glenn's tent,"Always said I must have some sissy girl as a soulmate."

"And instead you got me." Glenn commented with a yawn,"I imagined my soulmate would have a pizza box but...this is so much better."

"Thank God for that." Daryl turned his head and smiled at him,"You should probably get to bed."

Glenn looked at his tent, back to Daryl, to the fire, then back to Daryl. Yawning, he lay down on the ground and used Daryl's leg as a pillow. Daryl let him, and by the time the rest of the group showed up, Glenn was fast asleep.

And Daryl might or might not have joined him in his peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved :D


End file.
